


Love

by Dangannerd6



Series: Danganronpa Kink Oneshots [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ass Play, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Farting, Hugs, Inflation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: Gonta and Miu try something out.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu
Series: Danganronpa Kink Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Love

"Miu wanted to see Gonta?" Gonta asked, walking into his girlfriends research lab. The Ultimate Inventor smiled upon seeing the Entomologist. "Well duh, virgin. Have a seat." Miu answered, holding something in one arm, and lifting up her goggles with another. Gonta sat down on a bench, confused as to why Miu summoned him in the middle of the night.

"So, why Miu want to see Gonta?" the Entomologist asked, adjusting his glasses. Miu giggled as she grabbed a small device. "Gonta baby, you see this small little device I'm holding?" she asked, walking towards her boyfriend. 

"Uh, yes. Why?" Gonta answered, confused as fuck. "Well, I just invented this beauty, and I wanted you to test it." Miu explained, rubbing Gonta's flat stomach. Miu kissed her boyfriend, still rubbing his belly.

"Gonta, what I need is for you to hold the fuck still while I place this on you. 'Kay?" Miu said, hugging her boyfriend. "O-okay." Gonta replied, the Entomologist internally screaming.

Miu placed the device on Gonta's back and set it to "Easy". Stepping back, Miu grabbed a small microphone. "Commence inflation." she whispered into it.

Gonta closed his eyes, wondering what would the device do. "What Miu planning?" he whispered to himself as the Entomologist heard a loud gurgle. Gonta opened his eyes and gasped as his stomach started bloating out. "What the hell?" Gonta whispered, gently rubbing a finger across his belly. He glanced at Miu. "Hell yeah." she responded, noticing her boyfriend.

"So what I made is a device that when placed on someones back, makes them gain weight and pleasures them. Sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time." Miu explained, sitting next to her love. "It fine, just weird in good way." Gonta replied, cradling his tummy. Miu softly smiled as she kissed her boyfriend.

Miu went over to the device and set it to "Medium". Grabbing her small microphone, Miu cleared her throat. "Swell breasts and ass." she whispered. Gonta smiled as he felt the bloat speed up and his breasts and rear expand. "Mmmmmm." he groaned, running his hands across his tits. Gonta's eyes widened as a resounding fart leaked out of his asscheeks. Other than the unexpected ass blast, Gonta surprisingly enjoyed Miu inflating him, he loved what was happening.

"F-fuck." Gonta whispered, squeezing his rear as another deep, bassy fart leaked out. His left hand slowly went back to his tummy, gently patting the bloating organ as he softly cooed at it. Smiling, Miu hugged Gonta from behind and squeezed his breasts as the button restraining his moobs popped off, giving them more room. She set the device to "Medium High" and sat next to Gonta, holding her small microphone.

"Gurgle and growl like FUCK." Miu whispered, resting her head on her darling's shoulder. "G-Gonta love this." the Entomologist cooed, rubbing his stomach as a third fart resounded from his ass. "Gonta love looking pregnant." he whispered as he squeezed his ass in one hand and rubbed his gurgling belly with the other, biting his lip. While this was happening, Miu grinned and gave her boyfriend's tummy a little shake. Removing a hand from his rear, Gonta pulled Miu closer to his swelling gut, rubbing gentle circles on it.

Miu placed her ear and a hand on Gonta's tummy, listening to it growl and gurgle while using her free hand to squeeze his ass and tickle it. Closing his eyes, Gonta rubbed his stomach with both hands as he felt another deep and loud fart leak from his rear. "Please, Gonta n-need more. Gonta need more tummy to rub." the Entomologist begged, squeezing his breasts.

Miu quickly set her device to "High" while rubbing Gonta's stomach. "Pop buttons." she whispered into her small microphone. Gonta moaned in ecstasy as he felt all of his buttons pop off to make room for his gut, breasts, and ass. 

The Entomologist squeezed his belly as another fart resounded from his fat rear. He used one hand to fondle his tits while using the other to rub his tummy as it swelled. "Miu, n-need more. WANT more. Gonta want to get more bloated until he can't move." Gonta said, rubbing his asscheeks as he farted once more. Nodding, Miu went to the device.

Setting the device to "Ultra-Mega High", Miu whispered one last command to her microphone: "Render immobile and super loud and gurgly." 

Gonta yelled in ecstasy as he felt his belly get bigger, placing his hands on the tight organ. He rubbed gentle circles on his stomach as he bent over due to the weight, one last deep, bassy fart resounding from his asscheeks. "Guhhhh." the Entomologist whined as he felt Miu squeeze and poke his butt.

Miu removed the device and turned it off, setting it down on a worktable. Once that was done, she walked over to Gonta, who was lying on his side in pleasure. The Inventor lied next to Gonta and gave his tummy a gentle pat. "What did you think?" Miu asked, rubbing Gonta's belly. "Gonta loved it. Gonta loved feeling his tummy swell up. Gonta loved his heavy breasts. Gonta loved randomly farting." the Entomologist answered, using one hand to squeeze his rear and the other to rub his bloated midsection, smiling as his navel popped out.

"Heh. We should fucking try that again soon." Miu said, hugging her boyfriend's stomach. Gonta nodded, blacking out as he let out one last fart while Miu patted his tummy.


End file.
